Dark Desire
by Tom Riddle's reluctant bride
Summary: An alternate take on the episode Buffy vs. Dracula.... !.!Beware of lemons, they come many in this story!.!
1. Giving into temptation

_**I do not own Buffy or any of it's characters sob I would definitely like to own Dracula though, yum, yum, yum perverted grin very yummy.  
Anyway, here is the full summary for my story.**_

**_

* * *

BuffyxDracula pairing and those that like the three sisters, then don't read this, because I hate them._ Summary: What if things had gone differently when Buffy was taken to see Dracula in his castle? What if she had not rejected him?** **What would have happened instead?**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Giving into temptation**

Buffy followed Xander into the large room, a bright orange glow cast upon it from all the torches and the immense fireplace, in which Dracula stood before, his back to them, in his own world, unaware of their arrival.  
Buffy took a moment to really look at the room as Xander worked up the courage to speak to Dracula, the room had very tiny, long slits in the walls for windows and a long table adorned with a slender red cloth and wooden goblets and such. Over the fireplace were a few deer heads and one large one in the center and above those up on the ceiling was a large chandelier with lit candles on it.  
There was also a settee behind her and Xander in the room's far corner with a chair in the opposite corner.  
"Master" Xander finally spoke up, getting Dracula's attention, but the handsome vampire only turned his head slightly to show he was listening "The one who you most desire is here…… sorry, whom.  
Dracula turned his head more so that he could see Buffy standing forlornly behind Xander, he turned fully now and dismissed Xander, then saying to Buffy "I knew you would come".  
Buffy nodded "I suppose I was curious about you, more than I should be, I know that".  
This caused Dracula to smile slightly "Oh? And why is that?".  
Touché, Buffy though, Dracula did seem to get right to the point on things.  
"Well, I suppose that would be because of the rift put between slayers and vampires since the dawn of time, a rift I have and have not at time thought necessary in some situations, and this one I am not certain, but have a good feeling, is one where it should indeed be necessary" Buffy explained coolly, keeping her expression aloof and distant "But you tell me, have I reason to mistrust you?".  
Dracula smirked "Perhaps, perhaps not, but one thing is for certain, I can make things so much more clear for you than your pathetic watcher or his council".  
"Indeed" Buffy said and then smiled slightly "You are very alluring and inviting, and I am thinking you know this too".  
Dracula smirked and was about to speak but Buffy beat him to it "And it doesn't fool me for a second".  
The smirk swiftly disappeared now but an amused smile came just as quickly "Come here to me".  
Without thinking at all, Buffy's feet began to moved towards him until she reached the end of the table, which was quite close, and clamped her hands on the end of it, fighting against the pull of her feet.  
Amused by the scene before him, Dracula could not help but continue on with that amused smile, so Buffy actually thought she could fight him? Well he would have to fix that.  
With a smile, Dracula came to where Buffy stood, no longer fighting with her feet, he gently touched her face ad brought his lips close to hers, his lips whispering across her in the barest suggestion of a kiss "Why fight it when you know that you want it? When you want it so badly a fire of burning desire roars to life within you".  
Buffy's eyelids fluttered closed with her mouth parted slightly as he lips caressed up and down the side of her face, coming close now and again to her lips.  
"Say it" Dracula whispered against Buffy's lips "Admit to wanting me and all the knowledge I can give to you , knowledge that would take you several lifetimes to find on your own, even with the help of the watcher".  
Buffy struggled inside with the chaos going on within her, she wanted so much to say yes to Dracula but she also knew how very wrong that would be to do, and yet it excited her, made her feel rebellious instead the good little slayer that did whatever the council told her to do.  
"Yes" Buffy whispered against his cheek as he kissed just below her ear "I do admit it, I do want you and also the knowledge, I want all of it".  
Dracula grinned against her soft skin and allowed his lips to glide down to where he pulse beat softly in her throat, with one final grin, he sank his fangs seductively into her throat and drank deeply.

* * *

**_Well, that was chapter one and I sincerely hope that everyone enjoyed it and will be considerate enough to show me that they did by reviewing and in turn making me feel inclined to write more._**

**_See you all later hopefully,_**

**-Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**


	2. The pleasure darkness brings

**_Here is chapter two and be warned, if you are a person that tends to blush brightly when scenes get smutty, then this is not a chapter for you to read.  
Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_**

**Chapter 2- The pleasure darkness brings (warning: Smut, smut, and more smut!)**

When Buffy awoke, she opened her eyes to a large, dark bedchamber, laying in a giant four poster canopy bed draped and covered in blood red and black silks and satins, and the shocking and pleasurable all the same, her nude limbs entwined with Dracula's, whom was still sound asleep.  
The two of them must have slept all that night and all day today, Buffy gazed down at Dracula's handsome, sleeping face, he was so sexy and so beautiful at once, his dark hair against his skin, making his pale face look a snowy white, like white ice.  
Buffy then remembered what had happened and felt a tiny pang of guilt in her chest, but that quickly went away, he had been right, there where important things she could only learn from him and on top of that, she wanted him and he wanted her.  
There was only one problem with all of this, the three sisters.  
Either he got rid of them or she would say screw it and then leave him forever, she knew he would choose her, the sisters were only little plaything whores to him, she was the real deal.  
Dracula's eyes slowly began to open and he smiled at Buffy, a lazy, seductive smile "You are awake I see, I would have though I'd exhaust you into sleeping much longer".  
Buffy looked at him with a confused expression.  
"We did make love for an awful long time" He explained, looking very pleased with himself "I am happy I found one that could go so long".  
"I cannot remember it" Buffy said with a frustrated expression "I have no idea why, but perhaps you can refresh my memory with a little re-enactment?".  
Buffy smiled seductively as Dracula sat up with an aroused grin and pulled her roughly to him saying "What a little sex kitten I have, what a lucky vampire I am".  
"I want the sisters gone" Buffy said suddenly, her face serious in so many ways telling him if he didn't do this, he wouldn't be getting any from her, ever.  
"As good as done" he said. His seductive smirk returning "They were nothing to me anyway. Merely women to see to my pleasure, but I suppose if my new queen can keep me satisfied, I have no use for them anymore".  
Buffy smirked, she would let his statement of masculine ego go for now because she had obtained what she wanted and so she leaned forward, her lips connecting with Dracula's in a passionate kiss, their tongues waging a war of hot, dark ecstasy and pleasure.  
Dracula's palm slid up Buffy's ribs and came up to cup her breast, giving it an affectionate squeeze.  
"I want you so badly" Buffy whispered against his lips "Make love to me, Vlad".  
Dracula looked a little shocked at someone using his human name which he had not used for centuries, but he soon smirked in satisfaction at the boldness he expected of his queen, he then flipped her onto her back and climbed atop her, engaging her once more in a passion filled kiss as a hand crept down the blonde nest of curls and delved inside to strode her slick wetness.  
"Oh, Vlad" Buffy moaned softly against his ear, her nails raking softly up and down his back as he continued to fondle her, making her feel as if any moment she would burst into thousands of white hot sparks of passionate fire.  
As her hips bucked against his hand, wanting more now, he leaned his lips against her ear and whispered huskily "Tell me how badly you want it, Buffy, Tell me how badly you wish me to take you".  
Buffy moaned loudly as his fingers stroked across a particular spot that sent white hot streaks of pleasure through her "I want it, Vlad, I want it now or I fear I shall die, Take me, Vlad, Take me!".  
Dracula smirked, thoroughly pleased with what she said and he slid inside her swiftly, moaning as her vaginal walls gripped him oh so deliciously.  
After the surge of pleasure dimmed a bit to the point that he could actually move, he pumped himself in and out of her, her slick wet walls milking him as he went in and out of her, groaning in ecstasy as she called out his name, her voice husky with desire and arousal.  
"Oh Buffy" he moaned, taking her even harder now as he fangs began to elongate and his head plunged down into he neck, his fangs sinking in and her sweet blood entered his mouth for the third time.  
Buffy screamed as they came together, and she sunk her fangs into his neck, drinking from him as he drank from her.  
They lay there together, spent in each others arms, grins on they faces.  
Dracula was about to close his eyes when Buffy climbed on top of him, straddling his torso.  
"I'm not done with you yet tonight, Vlad my love" Buffy moaned, rubbing her hot center against Dracula's still hard manhood, causing the blood to become boiling hot once more, needing to enter her.  
"I want inside you" He growled, bucking his hips, trying to aim inside her wetness.  
"Ah, ah, ah" Buffy tisked him, grabbing his manhood and rubbing it tip along the inside of her wet womanhood "I want to torture you first, now that you have first tasted what a real woman is".  
Dracula groaned, feeling his desire peak as it had never done before, he had indeed made a wise choice coming to America to seek out the renowned slayer, Buffy Summers, now his queen, Buffy Tepesh, the one and only wife of Dracula.  
"If you play much longer, my love, I fear I will explode" Dracula groaned, his rock hard erection pulsing just to be inside Buffy's slick womanhood.  
Taking pity on her handsome mate and impaling herself on his hardness, moaning loudly as he sank deeply inside her, filling her completely.  
Her pelvis bobbed up and down, milking his hard cock.  
After awhile of this, Dracula flipped Buffy back underneath him and finished the job, making sure she knew he was the dominate male.

The three sisters looked up when they saw the two come up the stairs and into the room where they sat at the long table, the room where Buffy had been turned.  
Sensing something bad was about to happen, the three women stood and regarded their master with questioning eyes.  
"Your usefulness to me has come to an end, you will all die now at the hands of my queen and I" Dracula said, smirking evilly at the women's shocked expression.  
Before the sister's could do anything, a bloody mess was made of all three of them and then fed to Dracula's pets, the hellhounds.  
Buffy smirked in satisfaction at the scene of the vampire corpses being devoured by the hellhounds, the filthy whores finally got what they deserved and Buffy was on top and soon with Dracula's help, she would have gained more knowledge than any slayer ever had, unbeknownst to her, all of this was taking her far from her she truly was, but she would soon discover this and she would not be all happy when she does.  
For yes, knowledge is power, but there are different types of knowledge, defined by the way they are obtained.  
Dracula and Buffy's attentions were drawn from the bloody scene when they heard voices in the castle, voices Buffy knew very well "It is Giles and that fool I used to be with, Riley".  
Dracula smirked evilly "They will soon be destroyed, love, fear not, they will not get in our way".

* * *

**_Well that was chapter two, I hoped you liked it, I worked hard on it and without a beta too, which I must say, makes this pretty good, lol. Anyway, review and I shall have in chapter three and soon as I can have it done within my human power._**

**_Later everyone!_**

**-Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**


End file.
